Daddy Acnologia
by Empress Valerie
Summary: What if Acnologia found Lucy when she ran away from home? Instead of Acnologia fighting Fairy Tail, Lucy did? The curse of light and dark magic prevents her to see, but will the curse be lifted when Lucy has her true loves kiss?
1. Chapter 1

_**Acnologia: Lucy, destroy them. Do not get hurt that badly, understand?  
**_

_**Lucy: understood, father**_

_**me: awe...acnologia does have a soft side**_

_**Acnologia: shut up baka author!**_

_**Lucy: Valerie does not own fairy tail**_

* * *

_**with fairy tail**_

_**normal pov**_

"Tenrou island...the s-class trials!" Master announced, hands outstretched. "I am going to be a s-class mage!" Natsu happily shouted. "Don't get your hopes up ash for brains" Gray smirked

"what did you say, ice princess?"

"fire breath"

"stripper"

"idiot"

"are you two fighting?" Erza growled, a dark aura around her

"no! we are telling each other what new vocabulary we have learned." Both of they said in the same time, changing into happy no.2

"good, we should share knowledge" Erza agreed and pulled her luggage. For "The Titania" she could be dense. The guild travelled through the forest, never stooping until Erza heard Levy say, "can...we huff...rest?" Levy managed to gasp out. Nodding her head she sat down in the shade, Erza was leaning on her right side, and Jet on the other side. The guild members seemed tired, with an exception of the dragon slayers and the eating her strawberry cheesecake. "Hey Wendy, can you help me heal my foot? It has bliste-" Levy asked, but got cut off by a loud BOOM!. So much for a silent appearance. Immediately, all heads turned towards the direction of the sound. In all of its dragon glory, Acnologia stood there. On his shoulder, stood a blond haired woman. As the dust cleared, they could see her properly. She wore combat boots, leotards made up of blue shimmery dragon scales, a V-neck tight t-shirt. She had katanas strapped on her back and also had amulets and charms hanging from her neck. The limiters on her hand could show evidently how powerful she was. She had sun blond hair, but her brown eyes seemed to have a hazy film covering them.

"What do we have here? _Fairies?" _Acnologia chuckled. The girl on his shoulders smirked. "Lucy...show them the power of ACNOLOGIA!" The black dragon roared. The girl standing on his shoulders jumped down effortlessly, and walked calmly towards them, unsheathing her katanas. Lucy showed no emotion or fear when Natsu launched himself at her. "Fire dragon's roar!" he yelled. But Lucy just ate the fire. "yuck...that flame is horrible! Igneel would be sad to see his poor, precious Natsu create fire like this...pitiful" Lucy sneered.

"Don't talk about Igneel like you know him!" Natsu yelled, and tried attacking her. "oh? but I do know him...actually, I'm the reason why all the dragons disappeared." Lucy smiled and she tapped him on his forehead, and he went flying into a tree. Gajeel growled and Wendy gasped as they heard what Lucy said. "WHO ARE YOU!" Gajeel bellowed, forming his hand into a ax and attempted to cut her. But Lucy was too quick. She dodged every attack. Quickly, he had lost energy and was panting heavily. "My turn, Elemental blast" Lucy calmly said, holding her hands together. A ball of swirling color, appeared. It grew in size as its power increased, and Lucy shot it at Gajeel. The blast of power created a dent on the ground, Gajeel blown back, a Gajeel like dent in some trees. Levy shrieked and ran after him.

Next was the strauss family. "take over: satan soul!" "animal soul: tigress!" "Beast soul: Weretiger!" The white haired siblings transformed. "Forget.." Lucy sighed, waving a hand. The siblings changed back into their human form. "whaaa...?" Lisanna gasped. Lucy threw up a few scatterclips and shouted "repel!". the scatterclips pinned them to a tree, puncturing a few organs. " Purgatory armor!" "Disassembly magic!" "fairy glitter!" "sky dragon roar!" "ice make: canon!". Erza, Gildarts, Cana, Wendy, Gray charged at Lucy. "create: mirror!" A giant mirror appeared in front of Lucy, deflecting their attacks. They hit the guild members, only Erza, Gildarts, Makarov and Laxus remained standing. " forbidden magic: dark coffin!" Shadows started to form coffins and chains held the remaining members. The coffins closed around them, and it exploded. "Good job daughter.." Acnologia beamed proudly as Lucy jumped on his back. She looked back at the fallen fairy tail members. Wishing she could see, at least what they would look like...

* * *

**what should the pairing be?**

**you guys decide!**

**next chapter will come out...about 5 days later.**

**see ya!**


	2. curse

**me: Lucy's...powerful**

**Acnologia: *roars with laughter* what else can you can expect from my daughter!**

**Lucy: Valerie does not own fairy tail**

* * *

**Lucy pov**

I lay on Acnologia's back, staring at the sky. _oh how I wish I could see..._I thought. I closed my eyes, and let my mind explore my surroundings. I thought about the pathetic called Fairy Tail. So there were other dragon slayers in the world huh? But no one seemed blind. I sighed and took out my celestial keys.

_flashback_

_"Daddy?" I called out." What do you want!" my human father bellowed. "I made a ke-" I told him, stepping into his office, but was cut off by him shouting" can't you see I'm busy!". _

_"but today's my bir-" _

_"I don't care about your stupid key! I don't care about you! GO!" he screamed. I walked out, tears threatened to fall._

_"daddy...today's my birthday" I whispered to myself, as I told myself I will get away from this prison. _

_flashback end_

I took out my necklace from my shirt. There the key was. The key I made that eventful day.

_flashback_

_My tears mixed with the raindrops and I ran across my father's garden. I gripped my keys and I knew that there would be a key like mark on my palm. I barely made it to the forest as night fell. I hid in a hole in a tree. Then I heard a loud hiss as something slithered across my legs. My lips trembled as I tried not to scream. My hand slowly reached into a sharp twig. Then the snake coiled up and bared its fang. __**cobra...**__ I had heard about the snake in the kitchens as one cobra had bit the chef. When the cobra was about to strike, I jammed the twig into its mouth. I struggled with it for a moment, then I saw the light go out in its eyes. _that was the first creature I killed._ My heart pounded in my chest as I felt eyes stare into me hungrily. I lay there exhausted, for a five year old, killing a cobra was hard work. A huge shadow covered my sight of the stars as I lay there, too tired to sit up. "Are you ok?" It asked. When I did not reply, it snatched me up roughly and I blacked out_

_I groaned as I sat up. I met a pair of red eyes._

_I blink_

_he blinked_

_I blinked again, then realized that was a dragon! I screamed and threw the covers on his nose. He laughed and took the covers off his nose. "I like you...unlike most girls, you don't hide and be helpless. I will train you" He told me. _

_flashback end_

that was when I first met Acnologia. He trained me very hard, and I forgot that I knew celestial magic. And I did not tell him that I knew how to stellar magic. I thought it would not do me harm of not telling him. But that caused the most problem.

_flashback_

_I doubled over in pain. I had just finish my daily track run, and now the pain was more consistent. "are you ok Lucy?" Acnologia asked me. I tried answering, but I puked. He grabbed me and brought me to Grandine. She looked me over a few times, then her eyes widened. "Lucy...do you know how to use celestial magic?" She asked. I nodded my head weakly. Grandine shook her head slowly and a glazed look pass over her eyes. "the curse!" Grandine gasped. "Lucy...Having light magic and dark magic in one body, is fatal. You only have 30% chance of surviving..."daddy?" I whispered. Instantly, Acnologia appeared by my bedside. I felt water splash on my face. Its raining? Then I realized Acnologia was crying. "Lucy, don't die" He made me promised. And I slipped into unconsciousness. _

_When I woke up, everything was dark. I tried opening my eyes, and realized that my eyes were already open. " daddy...?" I croaked. "Daughter!" He roared and hugged me. "why...is everything so...so dark?" I asked quietly. He pulled away and look into my eyes. "Your eyes...Lucy" He shouted, voice cracking. "She's blind!" Acnologia yelled at Grandine. She tried healing my eyes, but to no avail. "This injury is beyond my power Acnologia...I am sorry" Grandine apologized and flew away, sobbing. "I will find a cure for you Lucy, I promise" Acnologia vowed, trembling in anger._

_flashback end_

I had trained my mind to feel my surroundings. I had lost hope of being able to see again, that I had not bother to try to lift the curse.

_flashback_

_"Dark and light, fused in one body,_

_closes her eyes, all color faded_

_true love's kiss, will let her see again" the oracle chanted. Daddy Acnologia brought me everywhere, trying to cure me. True love's kiss huh? Impossible. I don't believe in true love. " Lucy, your still 12, you have all the time to find him..." Acnologia encouraged._

_flashback end_

Now I'm 17. I do not believe in the stupid curse. I would not be able to see again. I had to accept that. Anyway, its not like I get to go search the world to find him. And there is no chance he would come here.


	3. Daddy's friend

**I am not making this a Nalu story...I think there have already have a lot of those. But, I will make Natsu be Lucy's best friend. I will either be Zerlu or Rolu. Sorry if you were hoping for a Nalu. I do not own Fairy Tail ^_^**

* * *

**Lucy pov**

"Lucy, a very special mage is coming today. Be on your best _behavior_." Acnologia told me as I walked back from the bathroom, emphasizing on the behavior. I sighed, hoping it wasn't another suitor that Acnologia wanted to be my true love. I walked into my room, and pulled out a grey fur coat and my purple dragon scale leotards. I felt like wearing that color that day. I strapped on my trademark kanatas. I looked at the golden keys that laid on my table.

Acnologia thought that it would be a good idea to continue learning celestial magic, and that was how I was able to get all of the 13 keys. But I faintly remember battling this weak girl called, called...yu...Yukon? Yuki? Gah..can't remember. I felt like I needed the keys today, so I strapped them on. I never removed my necklace and amulets as I did not know when something happens, and when I bathe, my kanatas are within arm's reach. ALWAYS come prepared. I had learned that first handedly. Some dragon hunters attacked our house and tried to kill me while I was bathing. I could still remember the battle. Although I had taken them out easily, some asshole threw a poisoned star knife at me. In an attempt to block it, the throwing star injured my hand. There was a scar to prove it. I sighed and walked down the stairs. Immediately, I could sense a new presence.

It wasn't exactly new, as the magic this user used was ancient, older than Acnologia himself.. The scent was _unfamiliar._ I tensed up and took a hidden dagger from my pocket. "Ah...Lucy!" Acnologia grinned, baring his teeth. " This is Zeref!" The black dragon introduced. Normally, I'd say my eyes took every inch of his appearance. But I was blind. So I'll just stick with my mind took every inch of his appearance. Hm...he was not armed, only had limiters. Even with the limiters, his power washed over me. Using my mind has a good side. I could see things the normal eyes could not see.

" Hi, I am Lucy" I heard myself say, extending my hand out.

"Nice to meet you." He quietly murmured, lightly shaking my hand. Hm...not that bad. One suitor had place a slobbery kiss on my hand. full of saliva. yuck.

"Zeref will be staying here for a few days...until he feels like going." Acnologia explained in a rush. Something was going on. I could sense it, but decided not to press it. "I will show you the guest room." I told Zeref, heading upstairs. He followed me up, feet barely making a sound. He was staring at me intently. If I was a normal girl, I would probably want to take a look back at him. But, then again, I could see behind me. Good things about seeing with my mind. _so that's daddy's friend huh?_ I thought

* * *

**Zeref pov**

I stood frozen at the spot at the sight of the blond haired girl. She looked gorgeous. I didn't expect her to look sophisticated. Maybe more wild looking like Acnologia. She wore a gray fur coat with those purple dragon leotards that hugged her butt nicely. Those brown eyes were misty. Like a fog covered it. So this was the dragon princess. **(acnologia is the dragon king). **She calmly extended her hand out. It took me a moment for me to recover and shake her hand. I heard her say that she would show me to the guest room where I guess I'll be staying at. I followed her like I was in a trance. I tried not to stare at her butt, but I gave in to the temptation. **(lol. Zeref is a pervert. who knew? O.0) **" There is your room. You can ask me if you need anything." Lucy politely offered. _anything huh? _ I thought. **(perverted thoughts...). ** I nodded and went in my room.

* * *

**Sorry if Zeref and Lucy is OOC. Please review! and read my other story _sweet revenge._ Review that too! See you next chapter!**


	4. Rouge

**Me: Ola! I have started a poll on my profile for the pairing for this story! For those of you readers who have voted before, sorry, but can you vote again? I will also accept votes in the reviews! **

**Acnologia: Finally! my daughter would find her true love! *roars with laughter***

**Me: Wow...who knows that Acnologia is capable of laughter...**

**Lucy: What is this...laughter?**

**Me: *sweatdrop* Uh...its an action you do when you think something is funny**

**Lucy: Haha...*laughs with no emotion* Valerie does not own Fairy Tail, only this plot**

**Acnologia: Used back against you hahahahahah...*laughs hysterically***

**Lucy: Haha*laughs with no emotion*Acnologia has pink underwears...**

**Me: Ahahahahaha...busted**

* * *

**Makarov pov**

Who was this girl? Why was she with Acnologia? How powerful is she? Those questions rang in my mind. She had wiped us out so easily. Some of the members are still unconscious. We might need other guilds help for this...and we need a strong guild. it is time to call...Sabertooth.

**Rouge pov**

"Jiemma!" I heard a squeaky voice shout. I looked up from the corner where I had been sitting, to see Natsu's blue exceed burst in the guild's door. A white female exceed flew in too, following the blue neko. "Jiemma! we...need...help!" The blue exceed, which I think is happy, panted.

"And why should we help fairies?" Jiemma roared.

"We have seen Acnologia, and if he is there, Zeref would be there too. And, Acnologia has a dragon slayer" The white exceed explained calmly.

"And why should we help?" Sting stupidly asked.

"Do you want to be portrayed as a coward, refusing to fight?" She asked again, with anger in her eyes.

"We shall fight and show Sabertooth's strength!" Jiemma decided. "Minerva, Rouge, Sting, Orga, Rufus and I will go. We will leave at dawn!"

**Timeskip - the next day, dawn still Rouge pov**

We left our guild, with the sky just turning orange. Happy, Lector and Frosh were playing together, while the white exceed was leading the way. "So, neko. Who is this...dragon slayer?" Sting asked. The white exceed ignored him, while Happy said "She's really powerful. She knocked everyone out in just a few minutes...ooh..and she's blond. Like you"

"Wiped out everyone eh? Even Makarov and Scarlet?" Minerva questioned, interested.

"Yu-" "She was blind" Happy started to say, but was cut off by the white exceed.

"Blind?" Rufus asked, joining the conversation.

"Her eyes were brown, but with fog covering it" The female exceed said again, sounding bored.

"She? its a girl?" Orga asked.

"Why? do you think girls are weak?!" Minerva yelled.

I blocked out their bickering, analyzing the information. From what I heard, that girl is very powerful, and was blind. How could that be? When we reached the train station. "Ah...no" Sting moaned as the train started moving.

I could feel my breakfast threathening to make a reappearance. My face turned green, as I tried to hold on without puking. My thoughts were on the mysterious blond dragon slayer before I slipped into unconsciousness.

"ge..Rouge..Rouge!" Frosh shouted in my ear. I opened my eyes, to find an empty cart. I dashed out, to find my team just not far ahead. I picked Frosh and dashed out. "Tenjoru is an island, so we need to take a boat there" The white neko explained, walking towards the sea.

"Urgh...not transport again!" Sting moaned, when we reached the dock. We got on a cruise. Trying to keep calm, i tried picturing the mysterious dragon slayer. Would she be ugly? Or pretty? I heard Sting throw up, before I blacked out.

**Normal pov**

Groaning, Rouge got up of the boat after being kicked by Minerva. So this was the Tenjoru island huh...? Where fairies do their S-class exam. "pretty flowers!" Rouge heard Frosh shout, walking off into the meadow of flowers. "Wait..." He whispered, running after him.

"Lalalala..." Frosh sang, dancing in the meadow. Being caught up in the beauty of the flowers, Frosh failed to notice the end of the beautiful flowers. "aahh!" Frosh squealed, missing a step, teetering on the edge of the cliff. Holding onto a branch, Frosh held on, wishing he could fly. "Please...i don't wanna die..." Frosh whimpered.

"Snap!" The branch snapped, causing Frosh to fall. He imagined having wings like Happy, flying up into the blue sky. "Woosh" Frosh felt being lifted up the sky. Had he grown wings? When he opened his eyes, he saw the blooming meadow below him. "Wha..." Frosh squealed, trying to flap his wings. But his hands knocked into something hard.

Looking back, Frosh saw keys and a pair of swords. A flash of golden entered his line of vision. Frosh looked up, just to see an angelic face. Who was she? What is she? Where was she taking him?The angel landed in the meadow, gently putting Frosh on the ground. The angel had golden blond hair, with two round and big brown eyes. But the only thing was, she was wearing purple dragon scaled leotards, with a fur coat. With leathery gigantic wings. Angels don't have that...they wore dresses. **(lol...so clique)**They were like mini dragon wings. Frosh gasped as he recalled what Carla said. _"like fog covering those eyes..."_

**Rouge pov **

I saw Frosh happily frolicking in the meadow, singing. Suddenly, the singing was cut off. Running after him, I arrived just in time to see Frosh falling off the cliff. I stood there, frozen in fear, watching him fall. Everything was in slow motion. I watched Frosh leaning backwards, his eyes wide with shock. No...No...NO! A stray tear leaked out. Suddenly, a girl with wings shot up, clutching Frosh. The girl landed in the flowers, gently letting Frosh down. She had blond hair and...foggy brown eyes. Just like the white exceed said. So this was her huh?

* * *

**Looks like our mysterious dragon slayer came just in time to save Frosh! I just love frosh! He's sooooooo cute. One day, I am going to steal him from Rouge. **

**So there you have it folks! Chapter 4! Cya next chapter I guess...remember to review, follow, favourite and vote! A slight Nalu would be in chapter 6, but in the end, they would just be friends. Adios amigos...XD**


	5. Second meeting

**Me: *going gaga over frosh* **

**Rouge: stop hogging frosh *grabbing frosh***

**Frosh: Lucy help! **

**Lucy: *grabs Frosh***

**Me: Give him back!**

**Lucy: Write the story**

**Me: Fine...*sulking***

**Lucy: Valerie does not own Fairy Tail**

**Me: If I did, Frosh would be my exceed and Acnologia would be a rabbit**

**Acnologia: Hey! Don't bring me into this!**

* * *

**Lucy pov**

I could feel the skin above my backbone split open, my bones extended and grew into wings. The magic swirled around me as leathery skin covered the bone, transforming it into wings. Extending my newly formed wings, I shot up into the sky. My wings gave a flap as I reached out to grab the exceed falling off the cliff. Unlike the exceeds in Fairy Tail, this exceed did not have wings. And surprisingly, he did not scream or flail around, so it made me easy to catch him.

My mind immediately scanned the meadow for some army waiting for me, but all I found was just one mage. When I landed in the middle of the meadow, the mage came running towards us, and the little exceed squealed and rushed towards him. I would have shed a tear at the sight of their reunion, if I even had a heart to begin with. So that mage was the little exceed's dragon slayer huh?

**Rouge pov**

I ran towards to Frosh, a stray tear leaking out. The blond saviour just stood there, emotionlessly staring at us. Frosh jumped into my arms, squealing and crying. "Thanks for saving my exceed." I thanked her, bowing a little.

She just nodded at me and looked at the sky again, spreading her wings again, ready take off. "Wait...don't go" I heard my mouth involuntarily say. The blond dragon slayer hesitated for a second, before folding her wings.

"Hey, i'm Rouge" I smiled a little, extending my hand towards her.

"Lucy" She cooly said, shaking my hand. I sucked in a sharp breath as I felt a spark when she touched me. It seems that she felt it too as she raised an eyebrow. "so..um..do you live here?" I asked her. She replied by dipping her head a little. And with that, we struck up a conversation. Well, just a one sided one.

**time skip: an hour later still Rouge pov**

"Rouge!" A high pitch voice rang across the meadow, disturbing the peace. I whipped my head back, only to find Minerva, Rufus, Sting and Orga walking out of the meadow, along with the two exceeds. Both of the cats gasped and trembled in fear.

"That-that's he-her" Happy stuttered, pointing a paw at Lucy. I widened my eyes and stared at Lucy. She wore an emotionless expression. THAT was the blond dragon slayer? But...she seemed nice. Then it made sense. She was blind! I stumbled back, landing on my but. _Seriously Rouge? Like that'll impress her? _I thought.

"Where do you think your going!" Minerva hissed at Lucy, as the blind blond stretched her wings again.

"I do not want to fight you" Lucy told Minerva.

"But I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!" Minerva roared and charged at Lucy. The blond winged mage just stood there calmly, waiting for the attack. Minerva threw a punch at Lucy, but to everyone's surprise, she caught Minerva's fist. Lucy twisted her fist, sending Minerva back to the woods. The two nekos flew away to get help.

"Vines" Lucy muttered, and immediately, green vines erupted from the ground, trapping Minerva.

"White dragon's roar!" Sting yelled, shooting a beam of magic at Lucy.

"Disperse" The blond female waved a hand, and Sting's attack vanished, leaving him confused. Again, vines too trapped him down.

"Iron sand: cage" a lump of gray sand formed a cage and slammed on top of Rufus, caging him. The blond memory mage tried getting out, but the cage absorbed the power.

"crystal entraptment" Lucy softly said, transparent crystals burst out from the ground, freezing Orga.

"Fire dragon's punch!" Natsu came lunging at Lucy. Along with the rest of Fairy Tail. Lucy just dodged the pink haired dragon slayer. "troublesome" I heard Lucy muttered under her breath. She threw out her hands sideways, head threw back.

_"Observe the gates of hell, Unleash purgatory's wrath..._

_All the demons trapped inside..._

_The time has come..._

_O Umetra Akuma..._

_I am the ruler of the underworld..._

_Aspect becomes complete..._

_Unlock the gates to hell..._

_O the sins of purgatory..._

_Rise!_

_Soul Release!"_

There was a giant ripping sound, and in front of Lucy, a huge gash appeared, and some shadows and demons crawled up the gash and attacked Fairy Tail. After a few minutes, it was painfully clear that Fairy Tail was losing. I stood there, shocked that the kind, gorgeous female mage could take all of us down. Moments later, everyone was out cold. I faced Lucy, hoping she woulden't attack me. I closed my eyes as I waited for the attack to come, but I felt her soft lips on my forehead.

"stay safe Rouge" Lucy murmured against my forehead, before shooting up into the sky. Her beautiful wings outstretched.

* * *

**Lol...ok...admit, that was soft of Lucy, but how did you guys like the new spells? The "soul release" is created from Urano Metria. And, I apologise for taking so long to update, cuz...well...I just finish my SA1 today. So i'll try to update everyday to make it up to you guyz.**

**voting results:**

**rouge: 8**

**zeref: 10**

**um...i'll be only taking these two choices...so please, no nalu**


	6. nightmare

**Hello people! I'm back! And, I got news! i'm going to end the voting on my tenth chapter, so better vote quickly! Here are the results: **

**Rouge: 15**

**Zeref: 14**

**So, lets get on with the story**

**I do not own fairy tail**

**oh, and imma add music to this chapter XD**

* * *

Lucy pov

I sighed and landed on the doorstep of my house that I shared with Acnologia. Well, I cloaked so it looks like a tree, so no one would be able to enter. I nicked my finger and pressed it on the seal. When I went inside, and cloaked it again. Today, even though I didn't do much, I felt tired. So I immediately informed Acnologia what happened today, with exception of the part where I spent time with Rouge. I sighed again and went to my room.

_Nightmare_

_A woman, who was the except same copy as me, but with chocolate brown eyes stared back at me. Even though I did not reconise her, I felt safe. _

_'Dancing bears, painted wings' she started singing, brushing hair out of my eyes._

_'Things I almost remember'_

_'And a song someone sings'_

_'Once upon a december'_

_'Someone holds me safe and warm'_

_'Horses prance through a silver storm'_

_'Figures dancing gracefully'_

_'across my memories...'_

_'Someone holds me safe and warm'_

_'Horses prance through a silver storm'_

_'Figures dance across my memories...'_

_'Far away, long ago'_

_'Glowing dim as an ember'_

_'Things my heart used to know'_

_'Things it yearns to remember'_

_'And a song someone sings'_

_'Once upon a december' _

_The woman stopped singing, smiling softly and she disappeared. Only to be replaced by my human father. He growled and kicked me. I reached for my kanatas, but it was not there. I tried casting a spell, but I had no magical energy. My human father punched me, and stabbed me in the stomach. I cried out in pain and struggled. But he was too strong! My human father grabbed my head and smashed it on the floor, stepping on my neck. He then gripped my shoulders, shaking me. He slapped me once more before he too, disappeared. Now, I found myself in a desert. My lips were dry, but there was no sign of water._

_I still did not have my magical power back, so I trudged forward. But the longer I walk, the more I was enveloped by sand. I kept walking till the sand level was at waist level, before I gave up and fell backwards. I closed my eyes as the sand engulfed me. I breath in a few breaths of air, before opening my eyes again, to be found in middle of an ocean._

_I tried calling on my wings, but they needed magical energy. And I had none. I felt a tug on my led and found a shark had bitten on my leg. The shark dragged me down to the sea base. I fought off the shark and swam away. Voices called out at me...wanting me to join them. But I was too tired to even breathe. Soon, I saw my last breath came out as a bubble, I closed my eyes._

_flashback end_

I gasped, bolting up straight in my bed. I could feel my face was wet, and my groggy mind registered Zeref sitting in front of me. Holding a bucket of water. " Are you alright Lucy?" He asked me. Choking a sob, I lunged into his arms, hugging him tightly. He stroked my hair comforting me. "sh...its ok, just a dream, just a dream" The dark mage whispered. He placed me down on my bed and started to stand up, but I grabbed his hand.

"stay...stay with me" I heard myself tell him. Zeref nodded his head and lay down with me. I buried my face into his chest, crying. After a while, I felt his heartbeat slowing down, which ment he was asleep. I smiled against his chest and fell into a slumber...

* * *

**Song: Once upon a December. Played in the movie 'Anastasia'**

**Okie...that was a piece of Zerlu for you guys! Remember to review, follow and favorite! Oh, and vote! ;o**


	7. truth

**Natsu+Gajeel+Laxus+Wendy+Sting: All hail the ruler of the dragons, the mighty Princess Lucy-sama**

**Rouge: ...**

**Me: so now everyone knows who Lucy really is **

**Natsu+Sting: How dare you not put -sama at the end of Lucy's name!**

**Me: How dare you forgot, while Lucy is the princess, I'm the empress! I bow to no one!**

**Lucy: Although Valerie has many achievements, she does not own Fairy Tail**

**Me: Argh...damn**

* * *

Lucy pov

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside of my window. I yawned and snuggled into my pillow and hugged it tighter. Something rumbled, but I was too lazy to get up and check what it was. Then I realized, my pillow was rumbling! I immediately shot out of bed, my foggy mind searching my surroundings. Laughter reached my ears as I then remembered I had fallen asleep on Zeref. Wait...WHAT? What had happened yesterday?

"Calm down Lucy, its just me" Zeref chuckled, stretching in my bed. I unfroze from my shock, scowled at the dark-haired mage, grabbed a towel and went to shower. The cold water of the shower head hit my face and this reminded me of last night. I had-I...had asked Zeref to stay the night with me? God, what is happening to me? I quickly scrubbed soap on my body and hair, trying to distract myself of what I had done.

Rinsing the soap and shampoo off my hair, I wrapped my self in a towel and stepped out of the bathroom, to find Zeref was still on my bed. "Get out" I commanded him. He whined and ignored me. "Get out, unless you want to see me naked" I threatened the black mage. His eyes shot open and looked at me. Seeing me in only a towel, he had a nosebleed and passed out. I swear, the older you get, the more perverted you become.

I sighed, dragging Zeref out of my room and I dumped him in the hallway. Now, what should I wear?

Zeref pov

I blinked awake, finding myself in Lucy's hallway. The image of Lucy in a towel came to my mind again, and I giggle perversely. Suddenly, another door opened, and the human form of my friend Acnologia walked out, rubbing his eyes. He looked at me curiously, then walked off. I knew how stupid I looked. Zeref, the greatest mage of all time was sitting on the floor, giggling like a school girl. I chucked to myself one more time before standing up. I needed breakfast.

A few minutes later, I had settled down with a piece of toast and a sunny sideup. I saw Lucy walking down the stairs, wearing a sleeveless vest and ripped jeans. **(who knew they had ripped jeans in that island? 0.o) **Her everlasting katanas strapped on her back, with her amulets hanging from her neck. As always , she looked perfect.

Lucy walked calmly down the stairs, took a slice of my toast, mumbling about going to train and flew off. I just HAD to ask her how to get those wings.

Rouge pov

I sighed as I bandaged the last of my guildmates and Fairy Tail. Some of them had MAJOR wounds, like a punctured lung, or a broken ribcage. Well not some, more like all of them. I had learnt one important lesson that day, never, EVER get into a fight with Lucy.

Taking out my headphones, I blasted music to kill time while everyone recovered. I was about to fall asleep when a certain song was played. It reminded me a lot of the blind dragon slayer...

'I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun'

'Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...'

'Get out your guns, battles begun'

'Are you a saint or sinner?'

'If loves a fight, then I shall die'

'With my heart on a trigger'

'They say before you start a war, you better know what your fighting for'

'Well baby you are all that I adore'

'If love is what you need, a soldier I will be'

'I'm angel with a shotgun, fighting till the war's won'

'I don't care if heaven won't take me back'

'I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe'

'Don't you know you are everything I have?'

'And I...wanna live not just survive, tonight'

'Sometime you win, you've got no sin'

'Don't mean i'm not a believer...'

'And major Tom, will sing along'

'Yeah they still say i'm a believer'

'They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for'

'Well baby you are all that I adore'

'If love is what you need, a soldier I will be'

'I'm an angel with a shotgun'

'Fighting till the war's won'

'I don't care if heaven won't take me back'

'I'll throw away faith babe'

'Just to keep you safe'

'Don't you know your everything i have?'

'And I...wanna live not just survive, tonight'

'ooooohhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh, woah, woah, oooh woah ' **(x4)**

'I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting till the war's won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back'

'I don't care if heaven won't take me back'

'I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting till the war's won I don't care if heaven won't take me back'

'I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe'

'Don't you know your everything I have?'

'(I'm an angel with a shotgun)'

'and i...wanna live not just survive, tonight'

'(live not just survive)'

'and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight'

'They say before you start a war'

'You better know what your fighting for'

'Well baby you are all that I adore'

'If love is what you need a soldier i will be...'

And with the thoughts of the blond slayer, I fell asleep.

Normal pov

Lucy landed on the meadow with a thud, causing a tremor. As expected, the mages have not moved. The minor earthquake Lucy made caused everyone to wake up and look at her. The blind blond did not attack, just standing there.

"Well, if you want to finish us, do it!" Levy cried. Immediately all eyes turned towards the book worm. Um, though just Lucy's mind focused on her.

"I did not want to fight. But that girl there, attacked me first" Lucy quietly say, pointing a hand at Minerva.

"Grrr...Minerva..." Erza growled.

"Who are you?" Wendy asked Lucy.

"I am called many names, Lucy, daughter, the blind mage, but you may call me the dragon princess. Acnologia, my father, is the king of dragons."

* * *

**Ok, if you guys read the chapter where Zeref was introduced, you would know who Lucy really is. So...yeah. That's it. **

**Song: Angel with a shotgun - The cab**

**Poll results:**

**Rouge: 18**

**Zeref: 20**

**Cya next chapter guys!**


	8. The almost kiss

**Me: I was supposed to update yesterday, but I was in Malasia, so...yeah**

**Natsu: why did you have to make us wait soooooo long!**

**Sting: stupid Baka-author!**

**Me: you guys are not even in this chapter! And who are you calling Baka stingy-bee?**

**Zeref:Valerie does not own Fairy Tail**

**Natsu+Sting: Ahhh! It's Zeref, runnnnnnnnn!**

* * *

Lucy pov

"P-p-p-princess?!" The dragon slayers yelled simultaneously.

"Woah! This is soooooo cool! Can I touch you?" The pink-haired dragon slayer squeal and jumped around.

"No, you cannot" I answered coldly and spread my wings open again, "I do not want to fight, so go do what you want to do and do not bother us anymore"

"But...can you bring me to Grandeeny?" A blue haired dragon slayer asked. I nodded my head and held out a hand.

"How about us?!" the pink haired dragon slayer and the metal dragon slayer cried out.

"you are too noisy, but I will say hi to them for you" I calmly replied, as the sky dragon slayer grabbed my hand. I sensed Rouge looking at me, hurt. But, I must do what I was trained to do. Block out my feelings.

Normal pov

A blond girl with wings could be seen landing in the garden of the great sky dragon, holding a little girl with blue hair.

"Lucy? Is that...WENDY!" the dragon gasped.

"mo-mo-mom!" Wend cried and lunged at her dragon. Grandeeny changed to her human form and hugged Wendy. The blue haired girl looked at Grandeeny questioningly, and the dragon-cum human chuckled.

" I only can change into my human form when I am in my own home" Grandeeny explained. The sky dragon's human form has white hair and blue eyes, and a dress made out of white feathers. But the surprising thing, is that she was only in her twenties!

"We have so much to catch up on, come on inside. Lucy, would you like to stay?"She asked, ushering Wendy inside. The said blond shook her head and smiled softly, taking off yet again.

Instead of flying back home, Lucy turned around and flew towards the direction of the meadow of sunflowers.

Lucy pov

I flew to the only place, where no one could find me. The Fairy Tail members had already moved away. I sighed and settled down in the sunflower meadow,recollecting my thoughts. Rouge and Zeref...since they had came into my life, everything had changed.

A sudden song that Acnologia had sang for me when I was a child came rushing back:

_Are you are you, coming to the tree,_

_Where they strung up a man, they say murdered three,_

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be,_

_If we met up at midnight, in the hanging tree_

_Are you are you, coming to the tree,_

_Where the dead man called out, for his love to flee,_

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be,__  
_

_If we met up at midnight, in the hanging tree_

_Are you are you, coming to the tree,_

_Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, _

_If we met up at midnight, in the hanging tree_

_Are you are you, coming to the tree, _

_With a necklace of rope, side by side with me_

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be,_

_If we met up at midnight, in the hanging tree _**(Lucy...has a violent up bringing)**

"you have such a lovely voice...princess Lucy" a familiar voice said. While singing, I had let my guard down, and did not register Rouge there. If it was someone else, they could have killed me.

"What do you want?" I asked him, my back still facing him. He ran a hand through his jet black hair, sighing.

"I want...an explanation"

"For?"

"How...you became like this"

"And why should I?"

"Because...I want...no, need to know"

For a moment, I had a silent battle in my head, debating if I should tell him. In the meantime, he had sat down next to me, lying down. Finally I answered " I was not always blind, I used to be able to see. You see, I...ran away from my human home for reasons you do not want to know, and Acnologia found me. He taught me his magic, dark magic, but I had already inherited my mother's magic, stellar magic." At that, he raised an eyebrow.

" Having dark magic and light magic in one body is fatal. I was only twelve, and had only 30% of survival chance. I had obviously survived, but I woke up blind. Acnologia had tried to search a cure for this, but to no avail" I continued, pondering if I should tell him the prophecy. Then I guessed, it was worth a shot.

" He took me to a oracle, and he said

_'Dark and light, fused in one body,_

_closes her eyes, all color faded_

_true love's kiss, will let her see again' _

but as you see, it has not come true" I softly whispered the last part, but he had heard it.

"Let's see what the oracle said was real" Rouge murmured, his hands cupping my cheeks. He brought his face towards mine, his heartbeat racing. I could hear my heart thumping in my chest, the red-eyed dragon slayer's lips a hair-breath away from mine.

Then the shouting began

* * *

**Muahahaha! Cliff hanger! Woo! Here's the poll:**

**Rouge: 28**

**Zeref: 28**

**Lol...its...a...tie! The voting ends on chapter 10! So you guys better hurry! **

**And thanks for all your reviews! I have now reached 100 reviews. Arigatou. I had this sudden tought, that Zeref and Rouge could merge into one person...0.o...let me know what you guys think! **

**Don't forget to review, favourite and follow this story!**

**Cya next chapter!**


	9. Knights

**Hola** **peeps! ****today was the last of school...so yay! I would have made Rouge kiss Lucy, but then the story would end there no? And, the apparently song Acnologia sang to Lucy was in the hunger games trilogy, the book 'mockingjay'. I always thought that song was cool. But anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Normal pov

"In the name of the magic council and the rune knights, I command you to freeze and turn yourself in!" Someone said from the crowd of knights, interrupting Lucy's and Rouge's almost kiss.

"Rouge, good job of distracting her. Now step back so the rune knights can do their job." A high pitched voice came from the crowd, Minerva emerged, smirking. The blond gasped and shoved Rouge away. 'He had used me...' Lucy thought. Rouge had distracted me, focusing all my attention on him.

"No! Lucy, I didn't do that purposely..." He tried apologising, but he was too late. Lucy turned back to the cold-hearted slayer she once was.

Her misty brown eyes stared coldly at them, as Lucy assessed their number. She was in need of _that _spell. It was the time to test her strength. This time , she was going all out.

'Among the bones of my ancestors,

I create the dead army,

brought back to life,

upon dire times,

fight for me,

attack with no mercy,

avenge with no doubt,

aid me in this battle,

help me win the war,

I call forth,

the skeleton warriors! '

Zeref pov

A gigantic use of a magic spell woke me up from my meditation. It coulden't be Acnologia, because he was in hibernation **(important point)**, and those Faries were not strong enough to cast such a spell. Then the only caster was Lucy. To use such a spell, that mention she was in trouble. I switched sprits with a bird nearby, and I flew towards magical source.

I almost shot back into my body when I saw the sight below me. Lucy, the dragon princess, was standing in the middle of a warzone. A war between mages and skeletons. I can't leave her like this! I went back to my body, already planning a battle plan. The greatest mage of all time was entering the picture. **(arrogant much?) **And in the same time I could impress Lucy.

'Upon the lineage of mine,

I create the winged lion,

form the ashes of the dead,

I summon thee,

Chimaera!'

A giant winged lion flew down from the sky, stretching its back. _**Zeref, what do you want?**_The giant Chimaera asked his summoner.

"I need you to..."Zeref told the summon. The Chimaera nodded his massive head. The dark mage smiled and climbed on his back.

Lucy pov

I stared in shock as my skeleton army was being cut down by the knights. A knight blasted a skeleton with a bolt. No. This cannot be happening. My non-magical skeletons were losing to the mage/knights. And I could feel the drain of the spell taking its toll. I needed to stop this. Immediately. This. Is. War.

_**Normal pov**_

_**(song): **'A warning to the people'_

_'the good and the evil'_

_'this is war'_

_'To the soldier, the civilian'_

_'the martyr, the victim'_

_'this is war'_

Lucy waved a hand, and all the skeletons disappeared. A few knights stumbled forward, but then closed in on Lucy. The blond slayer smirked under her bangs, her hands outstretched

_'Its the moment of truth.'_

_'And the moment to lie'_

_' the moment to live and the moment to die'_

_'the moment to fight'_

_'the moment to fight'_

_'to fight, to fight, to fight!'_

_'To the right, to the left'_

_'we will fight to the death'_

_'to the edge of the earth'_

_'its a brave new world'_

_'from the last to the first'_

'Iron sand: barrier!" Lucy commanded. Gray sand formed into barriers, trapping groups of knights. Lucy slammed her hands together, and the iron sand followed her hand's movements, squeezing the knights inside to death.

_'To the right, to the left'_

_'we will fight to the death!'_

_'to the edge of the world'_

_'its a brave new world'_

_'its a brave new world!'_

_'A warning to the prophet'_

_'the liar, the honest'_

_'this is war'_

Lucy shifted her feet, her hands in punching position. Clumps of iron sand rise up from the ground, only to be launched at the knights by Lucy.

_'To the leader, to the pariah'_

_'The victor, the messiah'_

_'this is war'_

_'its the moment of truth and the moment to lie'_

_'the moment to live and the moment to die'_

_'the moment to fight'_

_'the moment to fight'_

_'to fight, to fight, to fight__'_

The sand became sharp needles in mid-air, piercing the knights. Lucy smirked again, this time showing her face. Her eyes were glowing gold.

_'To the right, to the left'_

_'we will fight to the death'_

_'to the edge of the world'_

_'its a brave new world'_

_'from the last, to the first'_

_'To the right to the left, we will fight to the death!'_

_'to the edge of the world'_

_'it a brave new world'_

_'its a brave new world'_

_'its a brave new world!'_

"Elemental dragon's roar!" Lucy roared, a shot of swirling colours came shooting from her mouth. Upon hitting the knights, they exploded.

_'I do believe in the light'_

_'Raise your hands into the sky'_

_'The fight is done, the war is won'_

_'Lift your hands towards the sun'_

_'Toward the sun'_

_'Toward the sun'_

_'Toward the sun'_

_'The war is won'_

_'To the right, to the left'_

_'we will fight to the death'_

_'To the edge of the world'_

_'Its a brave new world!'_

_'From the last to the first'_

Lucy smiled victoriously as she had wiped out all of the knights, but there was a creaking sound. Her mind searched the skys, to find that there were many airships full of knights and mages. Great. Just what she needed.

_'To the right, to the left'_

_'we will fight to the death'_

_'To the edge of the world'_

_'Its a brave new world!'_

_'its a brave new world'_

_'its a brave new world!'_

_' A Brave new world!"_

_'the war is won'_

_'the war is won'_

_'A brave new world'_

A few ships had landed, and immediately, the knights surrounded her again. But out of nowhere, a pink haired dragon came rushing out of the bushes lunging for Lucy. She waited for the impact, but instead, he hit the guard behind Lucy. Under her emotionless mask, she widened her eyes. Natsu was helping her. Fairy Tail mages started gathering around fighting the knights.

"Why..." Lucy asked them.

"Because, they started the fight, and besides, we defend our Nakama no?" Natsu grinned, castrating another knight.

"Nakama..." Lucy tested the word in her mouth. Somehow, that word felt _right. _Lucy smiled at Natsu , before lunging at the knights again. Even the strongest of mages needed friends to help. Unknowingly to Lucy, Rouge had started fighting against the knights.

There was a loud screech as a gigantic lion flew out of the sky, ripping the remaining air ships into pieces. And standing on the lion's head was none other than the black mage _Zeref. _

Lucy pov

'what is Zeref doing here?' I thought, my mind focusing on him, while my body was still kicking ass.

"Its Zeref! We can't take on Fairy Tai, Zeref and the asshole of a dragon's daughter like this retreat!" The commander yelled.

"But sir-"

"No! I said retreat!" And immediately all of the knights stopped fighting and ran away. But I did not want that commander to live. How dare he call my father, the dragon king an asshole! Did he even know what Acnologia has done for me!? A growl emitted from my throat as a dark aura surrounded me.

"Eternal abyss: living nightmare!" I screamed, launching a black hole at him. The commander stood there, gave one last cry for help before the black hole engulfed him. There. My work was done. The aura that surrounded me dissipated, and everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Wow! Luce, you gotta teach me that!" An excited Natsu squealed, jumping in excitement. Everyone in Fairy Tail sweatdropped, and the red-head smacked him on the head, efficiently knocking him out.

She then extended a hand to me, smiling. "Hello, I am Erza Scarlet, and I like cake". At this, the guild sweatdropped again, and a shirtless guy stepped forward, introducing himself. After that, the members of Fairy Tail started introducing themselves. I ignored Rouge who seemed hurt, but he could be lying. I did not trust him. That stupid bitch **(aka Minerva) **had run off, but her teammates were still there.

I was about to smile at Fairy Tail, when a loud roar ripped the sky. I froze in shock. In my mind, I felt Zeref freeze up too. I knew that roar. I have heard it once. It was a roar of agony, from none other than _Acnologia_

* * *

**Hehehehe, another cliff hanger. So, did you guys like my two new spells? Cuz, I really thought long and hard about them. Nah, jk, I really didn't. It sorta just came to me. Lol.**

**The net chapter, will be the last chapter for voting. So if you want to vote, this is your last chance. Now Lucy is a mage of Fairy Tail! Yay!**

**Song: This is war by 30 seconds to mars. Go check it up on Youtube. **

**poll results:**

**Rouge:36**

**Zeref: 37**

**Wow, a close call...**

**And, I kinda think of ending the story at chapter 13-14...but don't worry. I will try to make a sequel, only if you guys want to. Don't forget to review, favourite and follow the story! Ciao.**


	10. Pain

**Yo! Wassup people! This chapter, we will finally find out who is Lucy's ****_true love..._****But, rest assured, no matter what happens, Lucy, will be joining Fairy Tail. And well...this chapter might make some of you sad...So, I am gonna make Lucy kiss both mages, later in the chapters to make it up to ya. I won't make you guys wait anymore. Here are the results:**

**Zeref: 46**

**Rouge: 44**

**So, Zercy/Zerlu fans, yay! I personally like both Rouge and Zeref...so maybe I'll make a Rolu story. How about that? Now...enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Lucy pov**

"Acnologia!" I screamed, spreading out my wings. Jumping into the sky, I shot towards the house Acnologia and I shared. I felt Zeref following me, as well as Natsu with his flying cat. Another roar could be heard from him, along with a giant thud.

"Oh no, no, no, no, this cannot be happening" I murmured to myself when I saw Acnologia.

"Daddy!" I screeched and flew towards his side. Zeref murmured something under his breath, but all I could hear was Acnologia's pained roar. All I could feel was the pain he felt. "Daddy..."I whispered, checking his pulse. He was not breathing. He had no heart beat. He was dead. But how? He was the dragon king! Then it hit me. It was the hibernation month. Where his power became that of a normal human being. The knights distracted me from protecting daddy...**(Note how lucy calls him 'daddy' instead of Acnologia)**

The magic council. They were here. They had done this. They had killed daddy. They took him from me. .Pay! I got up from my position, rage filling me. Like when that puny mage had insulted daddy. Only ten times worse.

"Black dragon's roar!" I growled, aiming for the knights. It hit most of the knights, but most of them were still standing. I Will make them fall, I will drench this ground in their blood. I WILL RIP THEM APART!

Black shimmery scales covered my hands and around my eyes. I felt my nails sharpen into claws and my wings grew spikes. Horns erupted from my head, black metal plates covering them. They had mess with the wrong princess.

**Zeref pov**

I stood there in awe. That was Lucy in her dragon stage. She looked like an avenging goddess. A beautiful, deadly avenging goddess. Black magic circles formed around the knights, and Lucy yelled something in the ancient language. The idiotic fire breather stared at her, in admiration. Lucy is mine! Not his! But now was not the time for jealousy.

I walked towards my fallen friend, saying my last goodbye. It was my fault. I had left him alone. In his hibernation state.

_"Eon...listen. I am so sorry. I could not save you. Forgive me by defending your daughter. I promise to protect her as long as I still have blood running in my veins" _I mentally said to Acnologia. **(I made up the human name for acnologia, cuz well, only Zeref would know his name right?)**

There was as final yell as Lucy finished the last of the knights. The blind beauty sobbed and fell on Acnologia, tears streaming down her porcelain face. Her mysty eyes that used to shine with life, was blank and empty.

"Luce, don't cry..." The pink haired dragon slayer comforted her. Choking back a sob, she buried her face into my chest. Natsu and I shared a look, before he stood back up. With a nod, he and his flying cat flew back to his guild.

I hugged her for what seemed like for years, then I finally said, " It...must be hard...to lose the only family member you had all your life. Having no family-"

"No, I still have Fairy Tail. They are my Nakama." Lucy whispered, smiling softly. Something warm hit my face as the sun set the sky.

"Uh...sorry about your shirt..." Lucy weakly laughed. But I did not care. Right now, all I could see was the beautiful woman infront of me. She lifted her face towards me, her face expressinonless. My gaze flickered to her plump lips and I lowered my head. Lucy tilted her head up and met my lips. Her lips is so soft...I groaned and licked her lips. She gasped and pulled away.

I felt strong magic coming from her and she was lifted to the sky. A flash of bright light pierced my eyes, and i was momentarily blinded. When the flash died out, I let out a surprised gasp. Her...

* * *

**So...I guess you guys know what heppens next. If you don't, well, even_ I _can't help you. I know its a short chapter, but I promise I will make a longer one next week! Don't forget to review! It makes me happy**


End file.
